onslfandomcom-20200214-history
Damage
In Onslaught, Damage is anything that reduces the Health of a player or entity. If the player takes too much damage, they will die. Damage can be caused by many different sources, including weapons, fire, explosions, the environment, and other things. Weapon Damage All weapons have a basic damage statistic that shows how much health the weapon takes from an enemy when it strikes them. However, this damage statistic is modified by a number of things, including range, armor, and whether it strikes a Critical part of the enemy's body. Critical Damage Onslaught differs from some other shooters in that it is possible for a bullet to strike a vital part of the player's body. The chance for this to occur is determined by what type of ammunition the weapon used, but is increased based on where the bullet strikes the body - for example, a strike on the chest will increase the chance of a Critical Hit by five times, while a strike on the head will increase the chance of a Critical Hit by 10 times. This can be mitigated by armor to an extent. All weapons have a basic critical damage statistic. If the weapon is determined to land a critical hit on a player, then that basic critical damage statistic will be used in place of the basic weapon damage statistic when applying multipliers. The critical damage statistic of a weapon is typically 1.35 times the base damage statistic. Damage Spread Though all weapons have a base number for damage, every bullet fired by a weapon has a randomized spread of damage that it can inflict on an enemy. The base damage is the highest number that this can be; damage spread can only cause a bullet to have lower damage than that listed as its base damage. Damage spread takes place because of small variations in each bullet that slightly alter the damage inflicted. Damage Spread is most notable for damage that is highly multiplied, like headshots. Generally, every weapon has a spread of damage anywhere from five to three less than its base damage, up to its base damage. Therefore, if a weapon has a base damage of 50, it could be possible (without any modifiers applied) for the weapon to do anywhere from 45 to 50 damage. Dropoff The farther a bullet has to travel, the less damage it does to enemies. This scales differently for different types of weapons. Rifles naturally have better performance at range than pistols or submachine guns, but each weapon in the game performs subtly different in this regard. In general, though, the base damage of a weapon will be decreased by about 50% at the maximum range of the weapon. Damage dropoff is applied before Modifiers, but after Damage Spread and Critical Hits. Damage Modifiers Hits to certain parts of the body cause more damage than hits to other parts. A shot in the head is the best example of this. Damage Modifiers are applied after Critical Damage has been rolled for, and Damage Spread as well as Dropoff has been applied, meaning that Damage Modifiers can increase the variation of damage significantly by multiplication. For example, if the player fires a weapon that does 50 base damage at a distance that causes a 25% dropoff of damage, then, when the bullet strikes a target, damage spread will be applied. In this case, let's say the damage spread changes the base damage of the bullet to 49. No critical hit is achieved with this strike. Then, the dropoff of the weapon at range will be applied: 0.75 * 49 = 37. Finally, the damage modifier of wherever the bullet struck is applied. Let's say it struck the chest of the enemy, and that he was not wearing armor. The multiplier for the chest for this type of ammunition is 1.1x, so the damage calculated above is multiplied by 1.1x. This results in a final damage of 41, again rounding up. Different types of ammunition may change damage modifiers, either increasing or decreasing the amount the damage is modified by. Damage Modifier values also change from weapon class to weapon class. Category:Gameplay